Bulletproof Heart
by sicodelik17
Summary: Solo pedazos de madera, concreto-y corazón-, que en un futuro se pretenden enmendar / Y él supo que el futuro de una Konoha y un mundo mejor se veía reflejado en aquella sonrisa que su hija dirigía… one-shot


_Hello, les he traído este One-shot que espero sea de su agrado va tener algo cliché en los fic pero ya que yo no contaba con uno así, pues aquí os los dejo, espero sea de su agrado, y ¡Disfrutenlo!... _

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Bulletproof Heart**

**.**

By Sicodelik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

_Turn out the lights, close your eyes_

_Turn up the silence_

_The heartache of your life._

_Remember, it was the first time_

_I told you I love you at the bus station_

_Don't forget, 'cause it's not over_

_I'm not lost 'cause I'm just missing you._

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

Su alma languidece mientras avanza por la villa recién reconstruida y que ahora le parece tan distinta y…

— _Voy a reducir todo a cenizas, arderán, convertiré sus risas en gritos de dolor, se arrepentirán de vivir felices ha costa de la sangre de mi clan y del sacrificio de mi hermano…_

Recuerda las palabras dichas en un pasado que se han vuelto dolorosas, nostálgicas, como el recuerdo de una vida pasada, o el recuerdo de un sueño demasiado realista y luego se evaporan, y se remplazan con…

— _Me convertiré en Hokage y cambiaré la aldea…_

Y lo intentara, pero se le hace mucho más difícil intentar cumplir con esta nueva promesa que la anterior.

La guerra había terminado con resultados positivos para la alianza y por fin era momento de regresar a casa, a su hogar (_hogar_; lugar de pertenencia, donde se vive con la familia, donde alguien te espera, ¿él aun tiene hogar?).

Avanza entre la multitud de shinobis sobrevivientes de esa cruenta guerra y escucha los victorees a su alrededor de todos aquellos que están felices de que hayan regresado con bien, observa como al avanzar muchos son detenidos y abrazados por sus esposas, hijos, hermanos, padres, amantes, y luego…

Él se aleja mientras la celebración esta en el centro de la villa, y mira a su alrededor donde un montón de escombros son los que lo reciben (pero lo han sido por mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que la villa fuera destruida por Pain), y abanicos por el piso es todo lo que queda del gran clan Uchiha, y quisiera que no importaran tanto los fantasmas pasados, que la sangre de su hermano no pareciera adherida a sus manos.

Camina a paso lento entre escombros de recuerdo y fantasmas que danzan a su alrededor, se detiene frente un pedazo de pared que sigue de pie, pero que para él significo el inicio del declive de su vida, donde un abanico con un hoyo en el centro que se agrieta producto del impacto de un Kunai, que parece cortar el aire hasta llegar a su destino, solo que ya no esta, solo el recuerdo en la imagen de aquel abanico, que de no ser por la pared de los lados que lo sostiene ya estuviera echo pedazos por el piso (como su corazón, y se pregunta donde esta el pedazo de pared que lo sostiene a él, una promesa a la memoria de su hermano, se recuerda, pero ¿es eso suficiente?, él se dice que si, pero no es como si la convicción de su respuesta fuera tan fuerte en su interior). Aparta la vista y gira lentamente en sus talones y, frente a él aparecen los escombros que en su tiempo debieron ser una esplendida casa, da un paso hacia delante antes de que los recuerdos lo asalten y…

— _Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-chan…_

Pero no hay nadie en el umbral, solo pedazos de madera, concreto-y corazón-, que en un futuro se pretenden enmendar.

— Sasuke-kun ― escucha una voz a sus espaldas que lo sobresalta un poco pero no lo deja notar, al estar tan ensimismado con los recuerdos pasados.

La mira por sobre el hombro, no es como si necesitara hacerlo para saber quien es, el aroma a primavera que parece emanar toda ella, lo puede percibir a kilómetros.

— Sakura ― pronuncia su nombre con un ligero asentimiento a modo de reconocimiento, y luego vuelve a centrar su vista en la que era su antigua casa –o lo que queda de ella-, mientras escucha el retumbar de sus pasos acercándose hasta quedar de pie a su lado.

— Supuse que estarías aquí ― la oye pronunciar, mientras observa los mismos escombros que él y los fantasmas pasean alrededor, pero el sabe que lo que ella quería decir era más una afirmación de tipo, _sabia que estarías aquí,_ y él no se hubiera sorprendido que lo supiera, por que ella siempre pareció contar con un sexto sentido que la hace presentir –cuando esta más roto- su ubicación o cuando planea algo, como en las misiones cuando eran niños, o aquella vez que se marcho, o cuando se encontraron en el puente, y sabe que tienen que hablar pero eso no se le ha dado bien desde que tenia ocho años así que calla y espera a que ella hable o lo acompañe en su silencio ― Mmm… quiero mostrarte algo.

Pronuncia finalmente titubeante, lo que hace que concentre su mirada en ella, y por un momento espera-desea- sin saber porque, o tal vez solo para pretender que todo es igual a antes de que se fuera, que ella se ruborice como cuando tenían doce años, pero solo nota como ella desvía la mirada un tanto incomoda, mientras se lleva una mano al cuello, y un gusto amargo se extiende por su boca, porque cree que es por el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella tarde en ese puente en el que minutos antes había dado fin a Danzo, y siente algo en el pecho, porque es como si una enorme pared se levantara entre ellos.

Pero Sakura solo hace ese gesto inconciente, porque la parte de si que aun es como una chiquilla de doce años se muere por salir a flote y tener su mirada sobre ella aun la hace ponerse nerviosa, y también esta esa otra parte que le reprocha el abandono, los intentos de asesinato, y lo odia un poquito –o eso se dice esa parte reprochadora, aun que no lo hace realmente-, y se esfuerza por parecer fuerte y hacerle saber que ya no es esa niña que antes se la pasaba detrás de él, aun que su alma, corazón, y toda ella al final del día acepte que aun lo ama –como siempre, incluso un poco más-, pero se lo oculta porque no quiere que se aleje, porque Sasuke parece temerle a sentir aunque ni el mismo se de cuenta de algo que se volvió obvio.

Sasuke se desespera por su silencio –y ese sentimiento en el pecho- y aparta la mirada de ella por un momento centrándola en el cielo, mientras pronuncia con la voz vacía de emociones ― Vamos.

Sakura lo mira, y se percata que el ya no la ve, mientras se siente un poco avergonzada por abstraerse entonces suelta un suspiro y emprende marcha escuchando los pasos de Sasuke detrás haciendo eco con los suyos, acompañados por los fantasmas que parecen no alejarse, como la necesidad de las palabras aun no dichas, como los recuerdos de viejas promesas, como las palabras de amor que ella dijo en lo que parece una vida pasada muy distante, pero a pesar de todo están muy presentes a cada paso.

Caminan hasta el bosque, Sasuke se pregunta como es que ese bosque parece en mejor estado que el demás, cuando lo demás aun presenta daños colaterales de la destrucción que es obvio que la villa sufrió.

— Le pedí al capitán Yamato que me ayudara a mejorar el aspecto de aquí ― le contesto ella como si leyera su pensamiento.

Él no agrega nada y ella tampoco lo espera.

Finalmente se detienen en un claro, Sasuke se detiene cuando llega a su lado, y siente que se le va el alma a los pies mientras reconoce aquel lugar, mientras Sakura agrega…

— Esta parte no se vio tan afectada por el ataque de Pain solo algunos daños que fueron fáciles de reparar, y bueno también se agrego una en honor a Itachi-san pero…

Y Sasuke dejo de escuchar mientras avanzaba entre esas pocas tumbas que son el recuerdo de sus antepasados, familiares, pero a el solo le importan tres, las que tienen lindos arreglos florales y los nombres gravados en ellas atraviesan su mente y corazón, mientras los repite en su mente: _Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi._

Y algo húmedo desciende por sus mejillas, mientras cae de rodillas, porque había olvidado que sus padres se encontraban ahí, se siente un poco avergonzado por las lágrimas que empezaron a fluir, pero Sakura no logra verlo porque esta atrás dándole su espacio.

— ¿Tu las pusiste? ― pregunta tratando de controlar su voz e intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos, en el que pide perdón a sus padres por ser el causante de la muerte de su hermano.

— S-Si ― la escucha decir en un balbuceo, mientras agrega rápidamente como si creyera que el se ofendió ― y-yo bueno creí que era correcto mostrarles mis respetos, además muy raramente –nunca- alguien se paseaba por aquí y…

— Gracias ― corto de golpe lo que ella estaba diciendo, mientras se ponía de pie y observaba el horizonte donde la noche comenzaba a anunciarse y un brillo especial adornaba sus ojos ― ¿quieres ― carraspeo incomodo sintiéndose fuera de lugar mientras la miraba y notaba su mirada jade devolviéndole el gesto de manera intrigante ― ¿Quieresiracomeralgoconmigo?

Soltó finalmente de manera tan rápida, que por la cara de confusión que ella tenia supuso que no le había entendido nada, soltó un suspiro de frustración, ¿Por qué se le hacia tan difícil?, en fin el ver la tumba de sus padres le hizo comprender que era tiempo de cambiar más aun si pretendía ser Hokage, pero lo importante del asunto ahora era él arreglar las cosas con su equipo y con Sakura, sobre todo con ella…

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? ― finalmente dijo, mientras Sakura lo veía con la ojos más abiertos de lo normal, por que ¿desde cuándo hablaba más? Y lo más importante ¿desde cuándo la invitaba a comer?, suprimió una sonrisa mientras le escuchaba continuar, por que tal parece que era hora de continuar ― digo hay muchas cosas de las que hablar.

La vio adquirid un rostro de seriedad y algo más que no supo identificar, antes de que asintiera con la cabeza…

— Tienes razón ― la escucho murmurar, luego le sonrió ligeramente antes de agregar ― ¿un poco de ramen?

— _Hn _― solo asintió antes de emprender marcha hacia el centro de la villa donde todavía el ajetreo de la celebración del fin de la guerra se oía.

**.X.**

El tiempo se pasa volando, suele mirarse en el espejo y descubrir con sorpresa cuanto a cambiado, suele rememorar el pasado y se le hace tan distante que cree que forman parte de una vida pasada que no se puede borrar de la memoria, lo que después de tanto tiempo ya no se le hace tan mal pues le recuerdan las cosas buenas y malas que le funcionan para ser de su presente un mejor lugar.

Camina hacia ese claro donde se le ha hecho costumbre ir por lo menos tres veces por año y desde aquella tarde que lo visito por primera vez después de que regreso a la aldea jamás lo ha hecho solo, aun que siempre le dan su espacio y aun que ese día no era uno común se sintió en la obligación de ir, mientras en la villa se podía oír como aquella primera vez que fue ahí después de volver, que una gran celebración se estaba llevando acabo.

— El perdedor de Naruto lo logro hermano, se hizo Hokage, creo que después de todo el lo merecía ¿no crees? ― sonrió, ante su ocurrencia de estar hablando frente a unas tumbas, pero como si lo que decía estuviera siendo escuchado uno ráfaga de viento le movió el desordenado cabello lo que le animo a seguir ― claro que reconoció que no podría sin ayuda, y soy el nuevo consejero junto con Sakura, así que…

— Padre ― el sonido de una voz infantil le interrumpió, mientras por sobre su hombro veía a una niña de cinco años, con un cabello negro largo y con los ojos de un verde oscuro, avanzando hacia él con un arreglo de flores en las manos.

— Hana, ¿Qué haces aquí? ― inquirió una vez la niña llego hasta su lado, quien se inclino sobre las tumbas, dejo el arreglo sobre la tumba de su difunto tío y unió sus manos en modo de oración antes de levantarse y responder a su padre.

— Madre me envió dijo que seria bueno que también yo le mostrara mis respetos a mi tío y abuelos, y también que te recordara que no te quedes mucho tiempo porque tío Naruto se pondrá pesado sino nos ve en la celebración que tía Hinata organizo, además yo quería verlos ― la niña señaló lo último con un puchero muy parecido a los de su madre, sonrió a su hija antes de revolverle el cabello y mirar por sobre su hombro a su esposa que desde la distancia los observaba.

— Bien vamos entonces ― la niña afirmo con la cabeza y comenzó a andar hasta su madre, sin embargo antes de seguirlas pronuncio ― Y como pueden ver el clan Uchiha renace de las cenizas, espero que estén orgullosos y hermano la promesa de mejorar Konoha en lo que tu y muchos otros soñaron no la he olvidado.

Luego emprendió camino hasta donde su familia le esperaba, una vez llego hasta ella, acaricio el rostro un poco sonrojado de su esposa por el calor abrazador de la primavera.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ― pregunto mientras descendía su mano hasta el abultado vientre de siete meses.

— Un poco abochornada con el calor, creo que no fue tan buena idea dejar que el cabello me creciera ― hizo un puchero exactamente como el de su hija, para después soltar un suspiro mientras enfocaba sus ojos jade sobre los oscuros de él, para después darle un casto beso en los labios antes de preguntar ― y bien ¿dijeron algo importante?

El negó con la cabeza mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y comenzaban a andar, observando a su hija que unos pasos delante cortaba una flor blanca.

— Ellos están orgullosos de ti, eres un digno hijo y hermano suyo ― pronuncio ella, mientras su cabello rosa era movido por el viento mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a las tumbas a sus espaldas antes de centrarla en él, quien también miro el lugar antes de parpadear porque juraría que por un momento vio a su difunta familia, a su madre sonreírle mientras agitaba una mano con entusiasmo, a su padre dirigirle una mirada aprobatoria y a su hermano sonreírle, antes de que volviera a concentrarse en la voz de su esposa ― además nosotras también estamos orgullosas, no por nada ella quiere ser como tu.

Sasuke entonces centro su vista en su hija quien sonreía al una mariposa posarse en la flor que acaba de juntar, y elevo su resplandeciente mirada hacia sus padres.

— Y sin embargo es más como tu, _Sa-ku-ra_ ― su nombre en un susurro que la hizo temblar, mientras él sonreía y miraba el cielo donde el sol resplandecía, y anunciaba un futuro resplandeciente y claro como el cielo después de una noche de tormenta.

Y él supo que el futuro de una Konoha y un mundo mejor se veía reflejado en aquella sonrisa que su hija dirigía, mientras avanzando encontraban a un pequeño niño de cabello negro al cual su hija le extendió la flor con una sonrisa y un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas.

— ¿Por qué el hijo de Naruto tiene tanta confianza con Hana? ― inquirió hacia Sakura quien soltó una risita, ante el tono y seño fruncido de Sasuke, en actitud de padre celoso.

— Creo que tendrías que ir asimilando que algún día tu hija se convertirá en una Uzumaki ― contesto ella con la diversión impregnada en su rostro ante la cara de incredulidad de Sasuke.

— Pero que dices, no eso jamás ― respondió tajante mientras fulminaba al niño quien ignorante de la mirada dirigida hablaba animadamente con la niña.

— Pues si se parece tanto a mi como dice, creo que en definitiva tendrás que irte acostumbrando _Sasuke-kun_ ― pronuncio su nombre con el sufijo cariñoso que no usaba desde antes de casarse o solo en las noches como en la que habían concebido a su adorada y al futuro integrante que llegaría en dos meses.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ― pregunto sin embargo solo obtuvo de contestación una sonrisa que le trajo un recuerdo perdido hasta ahora…

_Le gusta jugar con su hermano y las misiones de encontrar las huellas de gatos, corría feliz porque lo había logrado, y a pesar de apenas tener cinco años, bueno casi seis, estaba en camino correcto de pronto convertirse en un gran Ninja como su padre y hermano, sonrió con suficiencia mientras observaba la marca de la huella de un felino en la hoja que portaba en su mano, su hermano estaría muy sorprendido de lo rápido que lo consiguió, sin embargo el sonido de un llanto lo hizo detenerse y dirigir la mirada hacia un árbol donde una mata de cabello rosa se distinguía, se acerco más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. _

— _Ey ¿Por qué lloras? ― observó a la niña encogerse, frunció el seño cuando la niña lo ignoro y a cambio obtuvo un sollozo ― ¿oye?… _

— _T-tu también vas a burlarte de mi y a molestarme ― la escucho murmurar apenas entendiendo, lo que le hizo pronunciar su seño._

— _No, madre siempre dice que un caballero no debe comportarse mal con las niñas ― la observo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con unos brillantes ojos verde jade, un poco irritados por el llanto, que eran un poco cubiertos por su largo fleco de su sobresaliente y vistoso cabello rosa, y sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar pensar que ella era bonita y al instante sentía sus mejillas arder un poco._

— _Entonces eres el único ― le oyó decir, mientras se sentaba frente a ella._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque los demás niños me molestan, por mi frente._

_La niña comenzó a contarle, hasta que eso quedo de lado y comenzaron a jugar hasta que… _

— _¡Sasuke! ― el grito de su hermano le alerto de que se le había hecho tarde, se giro a ver a la niña quien le devolvía una mirada brillosa ya sin rastro de las lágrimas._

— _Me tengo que ir mi hermano me busca ― pronuncio él dispuesto a echarse a correr hacia la dirección en la que se escuchaba su hermano._

— _Espera ten ― la niña le había detenido obligándolo a mirarla y la encontró con un tono carmín en las mejillas y extendiéndole una bonita flor, el se acerco para coger la flor mientras también se ruborizaba ― Gracias Sasuke-kun._

_Luego sintió la ligera presión de los labios de la niña sobre su mejilla, antes de verla correr en la dirección contraria. _

— _Aquí estas, ¿por qué no respondías hermanito? ― preguntó Itachi una vez encontró a su hermano menor, quien tenia las mejillas coloradas y veía en dirección contraria, el miro en esa dirección pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, volvió la mirada a su hermanito notando por primera vez la flor que traía en las manos ― ¿y esa flor?_

_Alargo la mano hasta esta, pero su hermano la alejo de él, mientras lo miraba con algo que decía, _es mía no la toques_, sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello_

— _Muy bien ya entendí, entonces vámonos, antes de que Madre se preocupe por llegar tarde…_

El recuerdo se disolvió, mientras observaba a su esposa que se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos, llego hasta su lado y luego pronuncio…

— Desde aquella tarde ― ella lo miro como si no entendiera de que hablaba, luego el brillo de la comprensión la hizo sonreír.

— Recordaste ― la escucho pronunciar antes de que su sonrisa se extendiera más ― Si, desde aquella tarde.

— Pero éramos niños ― pronuncio el con incredulidad, mientras la veía encogerse de hombros.

— Y sin embargo aquí estamos, superando cosas tan oscuras como una guerra ― la observo notando una sombra de nostalgia y tristeza cubrir sus ojos jade ante los recuerdos pasados, antes de que recuperara su sonrisa y agregara ― así que lo dicho si se parece tanto a mí en definitiva vete haciendo a la idea que en un futuro será una Uzumaki.

— Hmp ― fue lo único que agrego antes de entrelazar los dedos con los de su esposa de nuevo, mientras ella sonreía.

— ¡Al fin llegan, creí que no vendrían porque el Teme estaría llorando el haber perdido ante el ahora Gran Hokage Uzumaki Naruto! ― fueron recibidos así por su amigo ahora Hokage, mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada y Sakura también lo hacia aun que por distinta razón, mientras Naruto sonreía nervioso cambiando de tema ― Ey Minato-chan ¿Quién te dio esa flor?

Los tres adultos observaron al niño adquirir un tono rojo en las mejillas mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la hija de los Uchiha.

— Cielos Sasuke creo que algún día seremos familia.

Miro a Naruto y Sakura quien sonreían, y una sonrisa disimulada se formo en sus labios, mientras observaba a su alrededor, si, todo iba en la dirección correcta, e incluso si en un futuro tenia que soportar que su hija llevara el apellido Uzumaki.

— ¿Estas bien cariño? ― oyó la voz de Sakura quien lo observaba con aprensión, ella sabía que a pesar de que Naruto era su mejor amigo, el también había tenido el deseo de convertirse en Hokage.

— Claro, no podría ir mejor ― la estrecho no sin cierto esfuerzo por su prominente barriga, luego la beso antes de pronunciar ― y yo también desde aquella tarde.

— Pero creí que… ― no la dejo terminar, mientras la volvía a besar, por que si, desde aquella tarde cuando niño y conoció aquella niña de cabello rosa, y luego cuando se volvió su compañera de equipo, y aun cuando todo se volvió oscuro siempre en su sueños había un ángel de ojos jade que le mostraba un camino distinto.

Y entonces el camino futuro comenzaba a verse entre destellos brillantes, que anunciaban un mejor desenlace. Mientras tres figuras en un cementerio se desvanecían con la ligera brisa de media tarde de ese día de primavera, mientras el viento parecía llevar la voz de esas figuras con algo que parecía decir…

— Estamos orgullosos de ti…


End file.
